1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ignition systems of internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to coil-on-plug ignition terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in internal combustion engines a single coil is utilized with its high voltage output being directed to separate spark plugs using a distributor assembly. The sparking of the coil is based upon the position of the crankshaft, which is selected to correspond with an ignitable mixture being compressed in a cylinder associated with the respective spark plug. When the engine is in an appropriate position, the points of an electrical circuit can be activated causing the high voltage coil to create an electrical impulse that is then directed to the respective spark plug at the appropriate time as selected by a distributor. As technology has changed, a control system has been introduced such that individual coils can be assigned to each spark plug to spark a single plug upon command of a controller. Such an ignition system, thus, uses a coil-on-plug ignition coil assembly to interact with the spark plug.
An electrical conductor can be used to connect an output of a coil assembly to a spark plug. As provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,458, the conductor can include a tubular element, without an overlap, formed as an end of the conductor, the tubular element receiving an end of the spark plug to form an electrical connection between the conductor and the spark plug. Such a tubular element can be restricted in its ability for selectively connecting with spark plugs of various diameters in a secure manner.
What is needed in the art is a coil-on-plug ignition terminal which is easy to manufacture and to install and which selectively connects with spark plugs of various diameters.